ArrØdis Ðeathstrike
Quotes - "In Undeath, Only Torment is Real and Pain is Certain. I Exist Now, Only to find a Purpose Beyond Ultimate Revenge." - "While a flame will turn you to ash, fire shows mercy in its speed to end you. I'm afraid the cold is not as merciful. As a Master of Frost, Let me show you a pain so slow yet, so intense, that you had wished not to have been born let alone cross my path. Heres a taste of the North lands". -''"The Ebon Highlord is short sighted. Arthas is not the end of our purpose. When I pledge revenge, I mean revenge on all. This includes those who empowered him. I fear nothing, The Burning Legion is Next!"'' Description As your biast and judgmental eyes fall upon this elf, you feel a sudden and violent drop in body temperature. His aura feels only of death and dark necromantic magic. His armor, scourge like and menacing, commands the fear of others. As you look to his face, the frozen blue glow which flows from his eyes leads you to come to only one frightful conclusion, this elf is no living man, this elf is an unholy horror; better known to all as a Death Knight. This Death Knight, what are his motives? What of his cause? The harder you stare at this man and try to piece together the puzzle that plagues you, the more apparent the fact becomes. This man is no more than a dark enigma, far too hard to crack. He's nothing more than a sad reminder of a being that once was but is now no more. He exudes such a twisted and dark aura. It seems to pulse and spread to all those surrounding. What price did he pay for such unnatural rewards? Who is this damned being and what cause does he fight for? A Knight of the Ebon Blade? A Death Knight loyal only to the Forsaken perhaps? Or could this elf serve a sinister, more evil purpose? That familiar voice in the back of your mind, which has always guided you to reason, screams and begs your attention once more. "Beware curiosity! Combat your leading thoughts!" it cries. The questions that tease and push you towards this elf for answers are like a falling apple to gravity. Will you give in and approach him? Or will you listen to the voice that screams at you to let him be. What happens next, is in your hands. Wherabouts Being the enigmatic man that he is, most, rarely see him. He is a man who is seen only when wanted. The only bits of information (Some may say mere rumors) one might have to go on is, a hooded and dark being, said to meet his description quite closly, was reported to local human authorities by fearful residents of the town of South Shore. The countless residents reports say that, the man, frequents between the mainland of The Hillsbrad Foothills and the cursed and mystery striken island known as Purgation Isle. Little is know of the isle, nor of what lies on it's shores or of the dark beings connection to it, but what is indeed clear is, most are to scared to ventre to it's shores and those that have, very rarely return psycologically unharmed. They speak of damned and tortured spirits whom commit horrific acts. Most resently, reports have come in saying that ArrØdis is now in a secrative alliance with the Forsaken. He has been seen roaming The Undercity and the small town of Brill. Some even say he roams amoungst the elves of Quel'Thalas. For what reasons, most are unsure. Charecter Based On As a means of helping one better identify and relate to ArrØdisr and for the sake of a smoother and more enjoyable RP experience, I think it best that I outline my inspiration for ArrØdis. My inspiration for this charecter comes, primaily from the Star Wars Universe and the Warcraft Universe. As a fan of both francises and their expanded universes, I decided to base this charecter's attitude and views towards existance on a cross between the Bounty Hunter Boba Fett (Star Wars Universe), The silent but deadly hired hand, and a much darker, Sylvanes Windrunner (Warcraft Universe), the Dark Ranger, focused on revenge at any cost. Role-Play Tips - Random RP is welcome at anytime. - Immaturity is not tolerated both In-Charecter or Out of Charecter. - I am a massive, Warcraft Lore Nazi. If your not following the Lore, I would kindly ask you not to RP with this charecter. - I am friendly and always approachable OOC. If you have any Questions, just mail or whisper me in-game.